The present invention relates to lane dividers for dividing a single row of a plurality of objects into a plurality of rows of objects.
In the packaging of products, it is often necessary to take a single row of product and divert it into two or more rows for packaging. Thus, a need has arisen for a device for automatically dividing a single row of objects into two or more separate rows of objects which is relatively trouble free without the objects twisting, turning, and/or jamming up or stopping the device and which operates at relatively high rates.